Bewilderment (Ver1)
by SupernaturalBree
Summary: Andrea is a normal person like everyone else … or so she thinks. She has been having mysterious dreams about a wolf that probably doesn't even exist. When she moves to her dad's hometown in Italy, She meets the other new guy Xavier Waltz who is holding back a secret that could change her life. This was for a n english assess. so i had a limit of words that i could use.


**Bewilderment by Briarna Dal Col**

Bewilderment by Briarna Dal Col

The wolves howled to each other in the night as I stared at my bedroom ceiling.

I have always wondered what a howl so sad and mellow could mean.

It could be a cry of sorrow, a romantic poem to its lover or an alarm that danger is coming.

It could mean anything. I have always wanted to understand the wolves.

I may sound like a poster saying "Andrea L'Amora the freak, buy tickets now!" I have never cared what people thought of me.

Ever since mom left me when I was six, I guess I taught myself how to live life.

I have recently moved to my dad's hometown in Italy. School is tomorrow. I am a bit nervous but I'll get through the day.

Soon my eyes felt heavy and black swallowed me whole.

_Those golden beady eyes of the wolf of my dreams stared from the forest waiting for me to come. But this is a dream. Anyway I smiled._

"SUBITO Andrea, you be late for school!" I woke up to find my dad, Lorenzo in my face.

I jumped out of bed and shoved on my uniform, tied my hair back, choked down a piece of toast and finished off with a piece of gum when the bus arrived in front of me.

At the next stop a guy with golden shaggy hair came in. "Is this spot taken?" he asked pointing at the seat beside me. I nodded.

Our eyes met and he smiled. Those eyes seemed so familiar but I had never met the guy.

Golden bright eyes like the wolf of my dreams. A chill ran down my spine.

"So... You speak English, that's great because I thought I would be alone on my first say," I told him.

"Yes, I do speak English. It's my first day too. My name is Xavier Waltz and yours?"

His voice was like a music box, so appealing to the ear.

_Get a grip Andrea! _ "Andrea L'Amora," I replied.

_Well looks like you've made a friend. Congrats._

In History Xavier sat next to me. I couldn't understand a freakin' thing the teacher was saying.

Xavier offered to translate my notes in English. He's so sweet.

"_**Andrea, **__**Ascoltate**__** per favore!" **_Signora Tide-Ope snapped.

I was flushed with embarrassment but then I was saved by the bell.

On the way out Xavier came out from the side and led me to the garden. He's so mysterious.

"Hey, I know we haven't known each other for that long, but the thing is I kinda like you. Andrea, can you go on a date with me?''

My insides melted.

I am going on a date with Xavier!

I couldn't believe it. We are going to watch Full Moon Days.

I pulled on my shiny black dress with leggings and wedges. I went for the natural look to bring out my green eyes. I left my long dark hair down.

My heart thumped hard when the doorbell rang.

The movie was amazing! After the movie he took me to a nearby pizzeria.

Walking up the queue, something caught my eye. He had the exact same scar as me but on his left ankle, the same scar as my wolf.

I shook the thought away. We found a table for two and sat down.

"Andrea, there is something I need to confess to you. You would probably think I'm crazy, so please just hear me out," Xavier asked in a gentle voice but his eyes were serious.

"Shoot," I said.

"I know a lot about you and even things you don't know. I know about how your mom left you when you were six. I know how you've wanted to understand the wolves. I know about _your_ dream wolf".

I was stunned. I had never told anyone about my dreams. People were staring at us and whispering in their annoying Italian ways.

"But how?" I asked. This guy is no stalker.

"We both have the same mark on our ankles. Our eyes are too bright to be natural. The thing is , you're a werewolf and I'm the wolf of your dreams."

Then he spoke to me without moving his mouth.

"I will help you understand the wolves and find your mom." I just stared at him speechless.

It was night once again and I was feeling confused about my place in the world.

While I was deep in thought, a thump on the window disturbed me.

A wolf silhouetted in its place.

"Xavier?" I called out.

Out of the blue, I was sweating and my whole body ached.

My jaw cracked.

My spine jerked and before I knew it I was on all four paws howling to at the full moon.

I followed Xavier to meet his clan. Then I saw her.

Mom.

Her coat was like a bronze plaque.

I snuggled into her shoulder.

I wanted to say I love you but instead a whine escaped from my mouth.

Her body vibrated but I understood what she meant.

My life is perfect right here in this moment.

**Version 2 Coming Soon**


End file.
